


Sealing a Deal

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaito Momota, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, In a way, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oni Kaito Momota, Ouma and Kaito will get along later, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Top Oma Kokichi, but - Freeform, but also...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Oumota Demon AU, Oni Kaito, Non-Despair AU]Pointed teeth… Red fiery skin… Glowing clear white eyes, blank of any pupils or irises… Strong purple hair standing sideways like a protagonist's hairstyle…With big red horns striking up from the beasts hairline and undoing the sideways look he had going…And the creature had a body that was… very pleasant and attractive to those who prefer the male physique like Ouma… it was very pleasing… almost like it was chiseled next to a Roman statue as the model...
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sealing a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagemota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagemota/gifts).



> This was an amazing small thing bouncing around with me and a friend a while back I wanted to steal and write (I made it, but it's a gift for them... 👉👈) it myself.
> 
> Also, I hope you guy's enjoy my first small fic for the new year of 2021! 🎊
> 
> 🚫 DON'T READ IF YOUR:  
> ▶ Anti-Oumota  
> ▶Anti-ship  
> ▶Sensitive to contracted sex, Momota consents and Ouma's not abusing any power  
> ▶Sensitive to religion and talks of demonic/cultural differences  
> Enjoy otherwise!

The smell of sulfur and ash met Ouma's nose and the boy was forced to stand up so he could retreat from the summoning circle and salt circle. The boy coughed a bit as the soft red light ended and the smell was only a ghost of what it used to be, and when he rubbed his eyes clear to make sure they could see again… he saw...

Pointed teeth…

Red fiery skin…

Glowing clear white eyes, blank of any pupils or irises…

Strong purple hair standing sideways like a protagonist's hairstyle…

With big red horns striking up from the beasts hairline and undoing the sideways look he had going…

And the creature had a body that was… very pleasant and attractive to those who prefer the male physique like Ouma… it was _very_ pleasing… almost like it was chiseled next to a Roman statue as the model...

"[ _Why have you summoned me, young one_?]" The creature's large red face contorted to one of intrigue at him, but only slightly. 

Ouma didn't understand what the creature was saying at all, the creature was of Japanese origin but was speaking seemingly perfect English to him. It was strange, but Ouma answered back with a shaky and humorous tone, "... I wanted to see if this shit fake but it kinda hit different, huh?"

The creature tilled it's head slightly to the side, and it said in English: "[ _What do you mean by that_?]"

Ouma actually couldn't understand this thing at all, no way was this going to be easy. Ouma was just an average student, B tier at best if we're going by card based character standards and his usual test scores… that, and he's a nerd but not a _geek_ at all. He doesn't understand English outside of a slow, casual classroom conversation. He just never saw a reason other than to understand tourists but...

"Handsome but I can't understand anything... He must be a big idiot if he can't understand something simple..." Ouma huffs, about to tangent to himself.

But then...

The creature's face seemed to flush red under it's already ruby skin, almost darkening to a crimson as it edged the side of the salt circle Ouma had placed there. The salt turned a dark grey as it towered over Ouma. In Japanese, it yelled, "IDIOT?!"

Ouma blinked from his place at the side of the circle and almost jumped back in freight as the creature drew near him. But he mostly refrained as the creature was forced to stop at the circle's edge.

"What do you mean by idiot?! A demon fluent in all languages is no idiot!" The red demon snarls and his pearly white teeth flash in his ire.

"Well... you were dumb enough to talk to a Japanese speaker in English. _Sorry_ I'm not a multilingual." Ouma says snidely in response.

The room, the secret outskirt DICE headquarter room made from cargo freight, suddenly grew hot and the red demon had waves of light through his hair almost like a fire started from his scalp upwards. Small pieces of something black flew upwards like cinders as the demon's face became agitated again.

" _Humans_. Always witty and full of smart ass comments, especially these days in age." He growled, fists clenched at its side as it's shoulders tensed up. 

Ouma started to play with their hair and they sighed in their own form of agitation, " _Demons_. Seemingly species-ist and too sexy for their own good; no brains, all brawn..."

" _Asshole_!" The demon yells. Before it paused and looked aghast and confused for a few seconds.

Ouma continued to play with his hair as his face blushed with the heat of embarrassment, having said it as a Freudian Slip, but he was willing to work with this. "... You're kinda slow. I said that and you look like you're processing Physics..."

The demon's face scrunched up as its face seemingly turned lighter in shade, no longer crimson but a dusty fuchsia… but it's cheeks stayed a red color. "Mortals sure have gotten ballsy these last few centuries..."

They had a bout of silence, Ouma playing with his hair ends and the demon slowly letting his shoulder fall as it sighed.

The creature finally looks back at Ouma fully and decides to ask, with no tact or beating bushes; "Why did you summon me? Oni's are usually summoned for causing wrath and destruction, and I'm not below making a contract with you… But based on your statement, destruction isn't in your alley."

Ouma now looked a little embarrassed and tried to kick the big black book at his feet across the floor. But the book was heavy and his kick sent it maybe an inch away. "It was an accident, I meant to summon a Wraith or a Poltergeist and I didn't mean to get _you_..."

He was lying, but it was a convincing act for a millisecond. But the Oni could smell the liar on this boy, he was a smartass and sketchy at best. Usually that's how demons are described but the boy was just a tad bit childish and naive enough to be completely human. 

"You're lying." The Oni huffs and Ouma flinches under it's hard stare. 

Ouma laughs in its face as he questions. "How can you tell?"

"Chemical reactions in your brain. Oni's are good at sensing people in general, especially the more there are. It's how we make War." The Oni bares his teeth in a grin, before turning back to agitation in a second. "Now... why am I here?"

Ouma huffed and then told the truth to the Oni... "I was trying to summon an _Incubus_..."

"Your shitting me." The Oni groaned in annoyance, and actually ran a giant hand down his face as he seemed too tired for this shit. He probably was, seeing as how he stated he was meant for War.

"Serious as you are real." Ouma bit back, trying to get his flustered face back to normal by willing it away.

The creature in front of Ouma seemed to freeze, and Ouma didn't like that. Demons and higher spirits were always more intelligent than most, and were crafty at getting their ways. But the Oni obviously saw and opened, seeing the opportunity, and it chuckled at him, "So you need a demon who feeds on sex to actual bed you? No dukes in your corner to _nuzzle_?"

Kokichi points at him with a newly red face and his complexion begins to blotch like poorly placed freckles from his embarrassment, "Hey! It's hard in this day and age to be safe and find a partner willing to do the nasty! Especially when your a teen and gay, and in Japan!"

The Oni snickers, " _Woes is you_!"

" _Asshole_!" Kokichi hisses.

The demon is still snickering at Ouma's predicament when he finally snaps back to his earlier senses, and growls a bit as his laugh is pitted out to a halt. "And you were thinking I was just a feisty one, an Incubus... _that_... or you thought you'd found Lucifer? Correct?"

Ouma scoffed and looked into the Oni's eyes. "I don't have to admit anything, you can already read me or so you say, so I'm staying quiet! Just--"

The creature doesn't seem at all phased at his denial, and stares right through him as it had brought its hands up to cup at his own collarbone and in a brief moment of confusion, Ouma stared down at the cupping hands. In an instant, they moved down to cup his pectorals as if to squeeze them... And Ouma's mouth watered and followed them as they went about to do so, the Oni's face not moving or reacting as it did a sultry act, until...

Until the demon burst into laughter and his hands shot to his face to hold onto his cheeks as he laughed, springs of water coming out of his eyes. Small hisses came out with the laugh, but that was probably from the large canines that Ouma could spot as it laughed at his staring.

Ouma's face couldn't get anymore red and yelled, "Shut up! You did that on purpose you Adonis looking _ASSHOLE_!"

The laughter doesn't die for quite some time, and Ouma dares not look at the attractive demon at all for fear of being toyed with again. 

The Oni had a good laugh at Ouma and then calmed down to negotiate with the red faced boy. "Tell you what... I may not be the demon to give you the best experience in bed as opposed to an Incubus, but I will agree to bed you. And do as you command."

Ouma was not actually serious as he stared at the Oni. The Oni had just played a joke on him and he wasn't taking too kindly to it, he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "But, what? You guys always want something..."

The Oni smiled and his lips curled as he looked at the blackened salt around his being. "Once I satisfy your needs, you will free me from the contract to please you, and let me roam free. Yes, you'll hear about more disasters but I assure you, I'll move fast in all directions away from you. You won't see me often after that." The demon seemed to purr at the thought of leaving Ouma be.

Ouma's eyes were wide and confused. That's… a big demand. A demon of War and fury out on the loose? That was almost murder or murderous intent to Ouma. He'd be unleashing demonic war on the human race if he allowed that… but…

It's almost a minute of silence until the Oni waves him off, "You can think about it. I have all--"

"Until _I'm_ satisfied, right? Until I personally say I'm satisfied with your work?" Ouma asks, clearly steadfast and determined in his word's. His eye's hard as stone as he stared the Oni down.

Oh poor humans, to be not so graced in higher thought patterns. The Oni looks not at all surprised Ouma's dick won over his brain, he was a human teenage boy after all. And he's just been tempted with what he wants. "Yes. As you say."

Ouma nodded, and the Oni ushered him closer. Ouma does, slowly, until Momota reaches past the circle _that he shouldn't be able to_ , and to Ouma's shirt. He gripped him and brought him closer, but it was only into a kiss that nearly burned Ouma on first contact. It was still hot after a few seconds, but it was cooling down against Ouma's naturally chilly skin. They were next to a waterway and in a broken up steel freighter, so the air was just plain cold. In Ouma's sight and as if burned into his retinas, he saw a big red brand glow in kanji, reading "Sealed". He heard small whispers of a name and many other promises of what was to come, but some horrified Ouma enough he almost jerked away from Kaito… _Kaito_? Yeah, the Oni's name… that he just learned… The words and the heat were there and gone almost as soon as Kaito ended the kiss with a wet pop.

Kaito drops Ouma from his grip and Ouma's about to yell at the manhandling before he froze in fear of sorts. Kaito had reached through the protected space and... The Oni shouldn't be able to get past the salt circle, was he being played this whole time and this was just a joke?

Ouma was so confused as he backed up a couple steps but the demon simply kicked the salt away and made a path in front of him to leave the circle. The demon then walked past and on the salt to come to Ouma's side, and grabbed at his arms with a tug barely not strong enough to yank Ouma around. 

The Oni had a smug look on his face as he looked about. "Now, where do you plan to take me to please you, _Master_? This place is very barren, very moldy, and even humans in feudal Japan would hate it here..."

Ouma looked like a teen caught watching porn by his parents; eyes wide and almost dark with pleasure that passed in an instant. Then he looked like his usually bratty self as he blurted, " _Duh_! My house? With my bed? _Duh-doy_!"

The Oni hissed and made gestures for Ouma to get moving towards the hideouts make-shift door, not pleased at the annoying exclamations. "Well then, lead the way. I am still bound to you, I can only go where you go and only where you want me to. Lead us."

Ouma started to make the trek home as he gave Momota a scoff, "So bossy, can't wait to knock the senses out of your brain later..."

"Try as hard as you like, I won't be reacting." The Oni huffs in pride.

Ouma didn't like the flair of pride and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. He unlocks the door and swears he'll try his hardest, he'll try his best, not to let the Oni get his way at all.

* * *

_**\-- 契約 --** _

* * *

Emphasis on **try**. In bed, after many small welts caused by teeth sharp enough to resemble an animal and wounds across Ouma's back caused by scratching with pointed nails from the Oni, _and no end in sight to their constant struggling_ , Ouma had really had enough. The Oni was below him on his personal and sad looking bed. The Oni hadn't said anything on his decorum and had laid across the bed almost without much prompting, and stripped himself of his pants he was wearing for modern day modesty. He had asked about them earlier and Kaito had said he used to wear pants as a human, and hadn't grown out of it. It was underwhelming. But the Oni's attempts at Topping him weren't. He was using his teeth, his nails, his grinding hips, and all he could to get Ouma to submit to him. But Ouma's not bottoming, and he's not letting Momota have much control especially after his teasing earlier. He wasn't about to lose his control...

Ouma, with enough emotion to make the girls in his class get a headache, he grabbed at the Oni's wandering wrist that had attempted to grope at his backside and squeezed it in warning, "Stop, and obey me!"

The Oni let out a hiss...

But almost as if the strong and physical creature had been shocked with electricity enough to paralyze it, the Oni became rigid and stiff. All of him frozen and stiff as the Oni hissed through its teeth like it was in great discomfort from something happening to it. But nothing physically was. Kokichi was stunned that the fighting for dominance actually stopped at all, but noticed Kaito's defiant eyes glaring at him. Kaito didn't do this of his own free will then? So... was this a part of the bond or... ?

"Hey, what gives? You haven't obeyed me once yet, why now?" Ouma questioned with leftover adrenaline, and the Oni hissed through his teeth as he slowly stopped shaking and could actually move his limbs.

The hand in his grip slackened and the body under him became pliant, and Ouma kept the large hand in his wrist held up. Ouma running his thumb over the red palm as the Oni hissed at him. 

"To please you, and fulfill my end of the contract… I must obey your desires. And anything I must obey, I am forced to freeze for." Kaito scoffed and cursed in a language unknown under his breath, "Incubus Laws, set up for all mutual agreements between any demon and their sexual prey..."

"... So all I have to do is say Obey... and you will? No fights?" Ouma asked in growing glee. So he has a way to control the demon! And a way to not have to bottom for Kaito. 

Kaito didn't say anything as he slowly unstiffened from the spell, and started to readjust himself under Ouma. His face was maroon now past the red fiery skin of his, his limbs were twitchy and jerky, and he's gripping the sheets as he stared up at Ouma… and it was a look of apprehension, a look not befitting a creature so sure of itself earlier to get on top of him and dominant him. And it was all Ouma needed for him to move himself down Momota's body and to rest between Momota's legs and picked up his strong and hard calves. The pale boy hoisting them upwards where they'd hover over his shoulder, and the Oni's own protests a bit audible as he didn't expect the small boy to actually lift him or any part of him. Ouma knew he couldn't hold these large masses on him and folded them forward where Kaito had them hovering above his chest.

"Stretch yourself on your own fingers for me, right now, while I watch from here." Kaito was about to jerk away from him, when Ouma squeezed his thighs for leverage. "Shut up and obey me."

And Kaito stiffened again, before his left hands went quickly down his own front and past his half-mast cock, the palms caressing his taint as his left hand's fingers circle his rim almost teasingly to test the waters. The fingers' sharp nails actually made Ouma a bit scared for the breach, but it was too late as Kaito speared his index and middle fingers inside of himself quickly. He breached himself, on full display for Ouma with no legs to hide behind. The fingers sunk to the base and, with a whine, as Kaito started to thrust from the first knuckle to his hands base. Ouma watched as the demon fingered himself almost too seamlessly, was his anatomy different? A human couldn't do this at all comfortably...

Having the demon finger itself and making small squelching noises as it rocks two large fingers into itself, Kokichi leans to the side and reaches off his bed to his floor. They had set lube off to the side so he could fight for dominance earlier, which was very important to Ouma. And since Kaito wasn't fighting him anymore, he uses his free hand to grab at Kaito's thrusting wrist and pauses him. Kaito growls as he's forced to stop but when he feels the cool and watery liquid pour onto his fingers, he whines a bit not unlike an animal. It was strange, but Kaito's voice turned into something normal for Kokichi to understand. But it startled Ouma for a second. Kokichi snaps the lid shut when he was done bathing the fingers in lube, and Kokichi throws it back over the side of the bed like before. He hears it clatter and go skidding, but Kokichi refuses to watch it go. Kaito was frozen as his partners fingers were drenched in lube, but then Kokichi jerked Kaito's wrist upwards with no warning, and caused the Oni to keen loudly at his fingers had been buried deep inside himself. He wasn't hurt, obviously, as Kaito immediately turned a bit surprised and a bit miffed… until Kokichi pressed his own fingers to Kaito's rim with a slight pressure.

And that slight pressure grew and grew until Ouma pushed fully into Kaito's hole and breached his body. Upon entry; their skin is slickened with the amount of lube used on the smaller boy's fingers. Kaito almost groans at the amount after it had breached his tight rim and some lube caught on his rim...

" _Refrain_ from adding more, or I won't feel anything." Kaito hisses past his embarrassment, but Kokichi straightens his legs up and quiets Kaito as he reaches for his own loose belt.

Kokichi was wearing baggy clothes now, and the boy had gotten comfortable in his own home, and the belt had never really been done and fastened. So it dropped with ease.

Kokichi drops his pants and starts tugging at the underwear he's wearing, ready to pull that waistband down. The ugly undergarments barely fell a few inches and were barely hanging on his thighs, when Kokichi dropped Kaito's knees from his shoulders to lay across Kaito's frame. Kokichi did part the Oni's legs but only with his hips alone, as his hands were gripping at Momota's waist and the other stroking his cock to get it to full hardness.

"I can't wait, I'm not stopping now..." Kokichi murmurs as he continues to stroke, and it finally dons on Kaito what's happened.

"... You're really desperate, aren't you?" It was an observation made with no laugh or chuckle, and Kokichi flinched.

And then suddenly, Kaito felt a flushed and heated weight against his spread hole, and retreated his fingers as fast as possible before Kokichi sunk inside him with a groan. Kaito threw his head back at the firmness stretching his walls, and flicked his tongue out to lip his lips as his partner just continued to bottom out and whine like a child.

"What the f-fuck, it's like..." Kokichi sputtered as Kaito moaned through Kokichi's thick length passing his prostate.

"Wrath... and Hell... burn with fury... And my insides will be... a furnace, to resemble them..." Kaito huffs as the small boy begins to sweat and circle his hips, Kaito moaning deep in his chest as he feels Kokichi bottom out. "The new generation... has many big surprises in little... packages, _fuuuccckkk_..."

Kaito's hot and wet and like a premade fleshlight, except Kaito's a living (kinda) thing that's moaning and groaning as he thrusts and is rutting into him. The big and meaty thighs bouncing and rocking against his bony body as Kaito rocked back into him, their wet slaps loud and obvious to what they were doing. Kaito's stretched rim is fluttering and gripping him just right and Kokichi just big enough to smother Kaito's prostate upon impact of his thrusts... Kaito finds his back arching and his head rolling back to stare at the ceiling and the top of dark amethyst hair as he grips the pillows under him, lightly drooling as his large canines make it a bit difficult to swipe his tongue to catch it...

Momota's unable to beg or really speak, as he's speared by the sweating and whining boy. He's mostly along for the ride as Ouma babbles about his muscles and his features, and about his insides tearing down Ouma's mental walls. All while being rutted like a mated dog, but Kaito doesn't mind at all.

Kaito's feeling it, the heat in his guts as he's nearing his end. His cock is hard and spewing small levels of pre as he brings his legs up to wind around Kokichi's thrusting hips. Kaito's wiggling his hips and using his heels to rock onto Kokichi's cock, wanting his end and needing his prostate hit since his cock is untouched...

He feels Kokichi start to latch onto him and thrust into him fast and short; bunny thrusts. Kaito's about to cry out and even thinks about praising the moment, praising the cock in his body...

When he feels a new, liquid heat fill him. He feels Kokichi's hips sputter and tries to continue thrusting into him, but he's so stiff and he's shaking. Kaito almost feels the moment drop, even as Kokichi... well, wow's Kaito with the amount of cum he was holding in, as it's still being milked from him as Kaito's dripping like crazy.

"Sorry... sorry..." Kokichi gasps as he finally comes down and stops tensing up, and he takes Kaito in hand. Even though Kaito's a bit too big for Kokichi's hands. "Let me finish you..."

Kaito takes deep gasps as he looks at Kokichi with his flushed and sex-laden face, canines flashed as his mouth is open and gasping for air. Kaito nods slowly, as Kokichi picks up where he left off by stroking Kaito swiftly up and down.

Kaito and Kokichi are wrapped around each other as Kokichi strokes Kaito furiously to get him to his end. Kaito writhed and let out small whines, a small background noise in his throat sounding almost dragonic, but it was sexy in and of itself. But good thing Kokichi couldn't get hard again or he'd be questioning what he likes… Not that he's complaining at all. Kokichi strokes and speeds up, and Kokichi's arm almost gets so tired he quits to change arms, when Kaito's legs flex and his hips wiggled to bob himself on the cock inside him and the hand on his cock. And his partner's cock spurts it's load as Kaito arches off the bed to give a guttural roar. An actual roar, and Kokichi's eyes widened at it again… Oh, shit…!

Kaito falls back down and he's panting on Kokichi's cock, splayed on the bed from his relief of being elevated. Kokichi can safely retreat from Kaito, and takes his underwear and pants from his knees back up to his hips. Kaito growls lightly and then withdraws but allows it as he's barely able to move just yet.

Kokichi's red face from post-arousal, sweaty, and bloated from embarrassment. He's unsure what to do next, he just hope's Momota's too out of it to remember the deal just yet. He's not in the right mind just yet to put his plan into action. 

Kaito rolls onto his knees and stomach, as he reaches down to take the slick and cum between his fingers... and spreads the mess about a bit to invoke a shiver through his skin. Kokichi sees this, and flushes even more at the stretched and claimed hole flickering with his fluids just NEXT to him.

* * *

_**\-- 契約 --** _

* * *

Kokichi had given Oni the indication he was going to shower and Kokichi cleaned himself off for a short amount of time. He was a bit wrecked as he checked his phone in a pair of shorts, as he hoped Momota doesn't bring anything up...

"Ouma..." It was almost eerily said as he looked to the side. Kaito appears apparently from nowhere as he goes to sit next to Kokichi. The Oni's back in his loincloth and some new shorts as he sits close to Ouma and puts a finger under Kokichi's chin to lean his head up. "A deal's, a deal..."

Kokichi didn't say anything as Kaito leaned in. Kokichi's eyes are wide and starry as Kaito draws close. His first two kisses are from the same person! 

Kaito stops right before he kisses him to whisper, "Ahhhh... the time here was lovely..."

And he seals their lips. It's intensely hot to start, Momota's insides so hot naturally, before it stops being too hot as it cooks. The seal, from before, appeared behind his eyes and it wavered... before solidifying again, as strong as before the kiss started.

Momota jerked back and his big eyes widened as he stared at Kokichi. Kokichi's sweating as Kaito goes over the situation and feels the situation as a whole...

"Say you're satisfied?" 

"No."

" _Motherfu_ \--!"

Kaito jerked Kokichi forward by his bare shoulders to bring him close to him, and he sneered at him, "Kokichi Ouma, I did not do as you pleased just for you to back out of the deal."

Kokichi, inches away from the beast breathing hot air at him, just turned his head away. "And I'm not satisfied! One helping of sex, and releasing you into the world for free? Does that sound fair; like a deal; to you?"

Momota let's go of him and pushes him back against the backrest of the couch. And after that, he fell back as well to lean across the arm of david couch, bringing a hand up to pinch his nose ridge and sigh.

"You're going to make me stay with you till you're old and dusty, and send me back to Hell because you stayed quiet." Momota adds the last part as an afterthought, "'S happened before..."

Ouma looked at the draped demon and watched the fiery creature act all wimpy compared to when he was in the base. "... You're not as angry as before?"

"I'm tired; I don't feed on lust. I feed on anger and yada yada... I was being fed by your anger of fighting me in bed, and then you pulled your obedience card." Momota huffed and just looked at Kokichi from his draped spot. "I'll be back to full strength and irritation after 10 hours, maybe less if you feed me rage."

"Feed you?"

"I'm attached to you, and demons are leeches. I'll be feeding from your soul for as long as I stay. Oh, yeah! You might have a harder time healing and staying healthy... Just an FYI."

"Asshole..."

Ouma looks at the TV across from them.

"... Want to watch TV, Kaito?"

* * *

_**\-- 契約 --** _

* * *

6 hours later and Kaito's mostly incorporeal. He told Ouma to knock on the bedroom door three times and he'll appear from his mostly otherworldly shift. 

Kaito hears three knocks from the door he haunts and steps out from the shadows to see Ouma twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it?"

"... Can, uh... we do it again?" Kokichi's face blotches up as he mumbles.

"Really?! Again?! So soon?" Kaito's face flushes to a dark red.


End file.
